Future Wifey
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. The chemistry was crazy from the get go. 2004.
1. Chapter 1

**Premise-**_Morgan and Garcia's relationship if they got together that first year._ _The title comes from the song "Kiss Me Thru the Phone."_

**Future Wifey**

**Chapter One**

**April 2004**

_You're lucky that what I dreamt about us doing together last night was just a dream or else you wouldn't be able to walk today, Hot Stuff._

Derek's eyes lit up as he read his computer screen. She always kept him grinning. Penelope sure made life more interesting around the BAU. Or, at the least, she made _his _life much more interesting and she had from the moment they met.

It had only been three months since the first time he ever called her baby girl and he had already fallen into a pattern that he doubted he could break even if he tried. Every morning he came in extra early- after his routine of jogging with his dog, then his shower and breakfast- so he could casually be hanging around when she got to work. That would kick off their flirting for the day.

They would share coffee and throw back and forth dirty comments until she headed off to her bunker and he went to the 10 a.m. briefing.

If the team didn't catch a case he would do paperwork till lunch time, watching the clock like a druggie needing a fix, and then make his way to her office where they would flirt even more raunchily because they were alone before they went off to join their friends for lunch.

The afternoon would bring text messages, e-mails and phone calls filled with all the dirty things they wanted to do to each other. By the time he went home at night his mind was filled with images of her naked and his body was begging for relief.

The only problem?

Derek Morgan had some rules for dating and if he got with Penelope Garcia he had a bad feeling it wouldn't be long before he was breaking a good majority of them.

Derek's rules:

1. Never say I love you.

2. Never date a woman who owns a gun

3. Never date a co-worker.

4. Never date anyone you can't give up without any problem or regrets.

5. Never date anyone who wants to settle down.

6. Never stay the night.

7. Never introduce her to the family or tell the family about her.

8. Never give her your heart.

9. Stay in control at all times.

As his eyes studied her words on the computer screen he could feel his blood racing through his veins. He wondered if he could keep resisting her. Never before had he been in a situation like this.

She was a friend and she was co-worker. That right there should make her off limits. She was one of the few people he felt like he could share a deep conversation with and one of the few people that he felt like he didn't have to put up walls around. Why would he want to possibly mess that all up and mess up their vibe at work, maybe even hurt the team and his career, by fucking her every which way he could imagine and then dealing with the inevitable end of their fling?

It was such a bad idea. He knew that it was a big risk that he really shouldn't take. He wasn't that guy. The one who used a friend for a fun fuck or the one who became the great boyfriend.

He was nothing she needed in her heart or her bed. And yet she was all he wanted now. Nobody made him half as hot as she could.

Derek knew he _should_ keep resisting Penelope. He just didn't know if he could.

He wrote back to her: _If we did what I was dreaming about last night you wouldn't be back at work for a month_.

She responded: _Touche. Trade you one tidbit from my dream for one of yours_.

He wrote: _You could never handle knowing what goes on in my head_.

She wrote: _Make my day and let me find out_.

He wrote: _You want information? You'll have to learn better interrogation techniques because I'm not in the mood to give it up. Now get back to work, baby girl, before you get spanked for misusing company time._

She wrote: _Did anyone ever tell you that you are such a tease? Well I'm not. Here's your clue to my dream: ice cubes. You stew on that, you sexy thing_.

Morgan rubbed the back of his neck as his body reacted to reading her words. He cleared his throat and looked around, sure everyone could tell how turned on he was, but no one was paying attention to him. By now they wouldn't be surprised anyway.

Every day it was like this. All day long, when he was in the office, he found ways to flirt with her, talk to her, and be near her.

Being all distracted by Penelope was nothing new at this point. And nothing he wanted to end any time soon...if ever.

Just three months in and now he couldn't imagine going back to before he met his baby girl.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope licked her lips as she read back over her IM conversation with Derek.

Her feelings about her gorgeous co-worker ran the gamut each day. Sometimes she was sure that they were just a breath away from getting naked together- that all they needed was one place in this building without cameras and she would know what it felt like to have his hands lifting her thighs up to hold her against a door or wall- and other times she was sure that he was just messing with her.

That someone like him couldn't really want to screw someone like her.

Not that she wasn't pretty and smart. She knew she was. But he was the type of man who could have anyone. Then again ever since they met he was also the type of man who seemed to want to have her.

And that, she had to admit, made her pulse race.

She did go out of her way to see him, mainly by seeking him out when he worked late and bringing him take out food for dinner, but he also went out of his way to get his daily fix of her. He never skipped saying "Good morning, princess," which always jump started their verbal foreplay.

He never let one work day go by without talking to her. Even on their off days he would sometimes call her to 'check in' as he put it, which meant flirt like mad or else talk about whatever case was on his mind. It was when they weren't flirting that she got to know him best.

And got to like him more and more.

He wasn't who she first thought he was: just a hunk with a gun and a big ego. He was so much more complicated, sweeter, more sensitive, brooding and brainy. He did everything one hundred percent.

Except love.

Sadly she was the type who did want love. Because her parents had died when she was a teenager and she barely spoke to her step-brothers she longed for a connection to a person that could not be broken. Someone to call her own. Something strong and sturdy that would never be ripped away from her like her parents had been.

Maybe Derek, being a profiler, could see that just sex wouldn't be enough for her and that is what was holding him back. As the days went on Penelope wondered if he was ever going to make good on his dirty talk or if there was something he saw in her that made him hold back.

All she knew for sure was she liked her life much better now that she had SSA Derek Morgan as a part of it. The flirting was outrageous and made her day just fly by.

But she couldn't deny that she wanted to take it further. Maybe he wasn't the one to fall in love with, that would be fine, but until that guy came along Derek was here.....and looking so damn fine.....always undressing her with his eyes and teasing her with his lips....so why not have a little fun with him?

To her way of thinking it wouldn't hurt anything. There would be no risk of heartbreak if she went into with her eyes opened. There was no reason to think she would fall in love with him just because she wanted to fuck him.

Of course, when a woman is as turned on as Penelope was over Derek, it was easy to lie to oneself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Future Wifey**

**Chapter Two**

**June 2004**

Derek burst out laughing when Penelope stepped out of the locker room and crossed the floor of the all night gym that he used.

He had brought her there to give her a lesson in hand-to-hand combat and self defense. He had first offered lessons to her about a week after they met but she said it was unnecessary. Derek let her blow him off then but the last case they worked spooked her and, to tell the truth, it hadn't been easy on him either.

Blondes were getting grabbed out of mall parking lots in DC.

He mentioned again that he could give her a mini rundown in how to defend herself and she tried to tell him she had pepper spray. He forced the issue this time and cajoled her into coming with him to his gym.

Derek's eyes worked up and down her body. She wore an FBI t-shirt that was bright pink with pink jogging pants. She had pulled her hair into pig tails and used pink hair ribbons to hold it in place.

Smiling he said "I don't think that is regulation issue, Garcia. Last time I checked the bureau makes shirts in blue, black, white and grey only."

She smirked. "That's why its handy to know how to dye more than just hair."

He walked around her, with his eyes locked on hers, and asked "You ready to get down to business?"

"Yes, you sculptured Adonis, I'm more than ready to get my hands on you."

He stopped in front of her. "Not so fast. First you need to learn what to do when your hands get on me."

"I've imagined it so many times, Hot Stuff, that I think I could handle it without much instruction. Who knows? You might be the one who has to be told what to do with your hands."

He raised an eyebrow. "Believe me, you would have no complaints."

"Is that right? Or just what you tell yourself to get through the night?"

"Keep it up and I'll bend you over my knee right here, baby girl."

She blushed. "Did we come here for a lesson or what? Cause I could use a vanilla latte if we're not going to do more than play _I'll show you mine if you show me yours_-which you always tease but I'm still waiting."

"Guess I'm teaching you more than just self defense then. You're learning patience."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Derek started to tell her what to do if someone grabbed her from the front. He showed her how to break out of an assailant's grip. Then he moved behind her and spoke against her ear "Okay, princess, now I'm sneaking up on you and you don't hear me until I have my hand over your mouth."

His body was pressed against hers and it was starting to have an affect on him. He shifted away a little and continued the lesson but the heat he was feeling didn't lesson, especially when they worked on what to do if the assailant got her on the ground.

Their eyes locked, while she lay on her back, and it didn't matter that the gym was full of people, all Derek saw was a pair of ruby red lips. Penelope used his distraction to nearly knee him in the groin, but she purposefully stopped short, then grinned and said "That works too, right?" she asked, referring to using that method of fighting off an attacker.

He grinned and rolled away from her then sat up. "It works damn good but it might not if you would have made good on your threat. Watch where you jam that knee, baby girl."

She smiled as she sat up next to him. "Have no fear. I want to keep you in good working order, baby cakes."

He got on his feet, reached out a hand and helped her up. "You need more lessons, Garcia. You're no where near ready to be my sexy newbie field agent."

"Lucky for me that I like staying in my lair just fine then. Although I am jealous that you get to fly on that luxury jet like a rock star all the time and I have to make do getting around in Esther." She gave him an exaggerated frown. "No mile high club fun for us, handsome."

She turned to head to the locker room and he swatted her ass. Penelope let out a yelp and gave him wide eyes.

Derek said "Hit the showers, princess. I'm taking you out for a drink and a talk about your filthy mouth."

She puckered her lips and made a smacking sound. "You don't have to thank me for being kinky. It just comes naturally."

He couldn't stop smiling as he watched her walk away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope was having one of those moments where all she do, think, feel, touch, smell and know was Derek. It was as if her world was revolving around him.

He had taken her to a jazz club that was dark and they got a booth. They sat close to each other and looked right into each other's eyes as they flirted back and forth.

"Baby girl, I would report you for tampering with property of the FBI-"

She brushed her hand over his arm. "Is that what you call it when I try to get in your pants? Tampering?"

Derek grinned "But I've never seen anyone look hotter in an FBI t-shirt that you in that pink number you had on earlier."

"Would you like me to make you one of your own?"

"I'll pass," he said with a chuckle. "But I'll take seeing it on you again- anytime."

Feeling a little tipsy from her wine she pressed one hand over his thigh and asked "Anytime? Really, Hot Stuff? How about tomorrow morning over breakfast?"

Derek tensed beneath her fingers. His hand covered hers. "What did I tell you, hard head?" he teased as he eased her hand away "Patience."

She rolled her eyes. "Chicken."

He kept smiling but the look in his eyes showed he was thinking about what he wanted them to be. She didn't know if she should be flattered or offended. It had been five months since they met. Why the hell didn't he know yet if he wanted to take this to the next level?

It only took him five minutes at the bar to find a chick to dance with and take home. So what was slowing him down with her?

The frat rules or something more complicated? His fears? His doubts? Something about her that he wasn't sure he wanted?

She turned away and sipped her wine. He eased an arm around her back and whispered in her ear "Was that a dare?"

She started smiling again and they had a good rest of the night together until he drove her home, walked her to the door and told her "Your next self defense lesson is next Saturday night. We'll have Mexican afterwards cause you need to learn that real Mexican food doesn't come from Taco Bell."

"You don't have anything better to do on a Saturday night, Morgan? And here I thought you had some wild sex life full of threesomes with supermodel types."

"That's not my thing. If I have a woman in my bed then I give her all my attention, so don't you think you'll have to share me, Garcia. I know how territorial you get about your boy."

She brushed her hand over his chest again. "Look in the mirror. Wouldn't you, if you were me?"

He grinned and walked backwards till he got to the stairs. "Get inside and I wanna hear the door lock."

"Yes, sir!" She saluted him, went inside and locked the doors.

Penelope walked to the window and watched Derek go to his truck. He looked up at her window for a moment, then got inside and left.

A few minutes later her cell rang. She heard his ring tone and picked it up "Sorry, baby, you missed your chance to have your way with this Goddess tonight. Better luck next time. This booty call has been forwarded to the office of _Too Bad, So Sad."_

He chuckled. "I just called cause I forget to tell you something."

"Speak and be shot down."

"You distracted me and I didn't get a chance to say: Good night, princess."

"Aw, good night, my Chocolate piece of sex on a stick."

"Garcia! Does that mind of yours ever not think about me naked?" he asked, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Of course. I do have a day job. But Naked Morgan is my favorite hobby."

"Get to sleep, you crazy woman."

"Off to dream land where you'll be waiting for me and I'll see what you keep hidden underneath those jeans."

"Do me justice, baby girl."

"I always do."

He hung up then and she was left standing in her apartment wearing a huge smile. Though she was getting frustrated with not knowing if their game was going anywhere she also loved every minute of playing with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Future Wifey**

**Chapter Three**

**July 2004 **

Derek was stuck spending his day in a training session with new recruits. He missed being able to be around his baby girl and flirt with her. His body was aching from teaching self defense for over seven hours with only a short break for lunch, when he didn't even manage to get away because some of the recruits wanted to pick his brain about working in the BAU.

When he was done he headed back to the BAU and straight to Penelope's office. That's when he found SSA Alex Santos hanging out in there.

Derek had been getting the clue that the agent, who just transferred from the Miami field office, had a crush on Penelope but he didn't think she was really giving him the time of day. Now that Derek caught them laughing and joking together it put things in a new light: _Was this Santos jerk hitting on Derek's Goddess when Derek was out of the office?_

Derek cleared his throat and Penelope jumped out of her seat, knocking the chair over. Alex took hold of her elbow to steady her.

Alex murmured "Careful there, Meija."

Derek's jaw tensed.

Penelope gave him a nervous smile. "Hi! How did your class go?"

He flirted with her "Not as good as the private lessons I gave you but all right, sweetheart."

His shirt was sweaty. She looked at that and said "It sure looks like you gave it your all and then some."

He shrugged. "That's just my style. Your man never does anything half assed." Derek looked at Alex then and said "You can feel free to join the next session if you need to freshen up your skills."

"I'm good," he said back as he turned his attention to Penelope. "I better get back to my paperwork. Send me that stuff we talked about okay?" He winked at her.

She smiled. "Sure. Right away."

He sauntered out, as confident as ever, and it took all of Derek's reserves to not slam the door after he left. Instead Derek crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the desk. "So, what was that all about?"

"We both play the same fantasy game and I know some cheats he can use. We meet online every night to play together."

"_Every _night?"

Penelope went to pick up her chair but Derek jumped up quickly and righted it for her. She sat down and focused on her computer. "Yep. That game is addictive. Santos is as hooked as I am."

Derek chuckled bitterly.

Penelope raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Baby girl, come on now, you know what he's up to, right?"

"No but I take it that you, the profiler, thinks he has it all figured out."

"I don't need to be a profiler to know his game."

"What _game _is that, Morgan?"

"He's hitting on you and using that online game as his way in, which is cool, whatever....but you need to see it for what it is so he doesn't get the wrong idea about his chances with you."

"Why would it be the _wrong_ idea?"

"Uh...well...I just figured my baby girl could do better than a guy like that. He hasn't even been here a month and he's hitting on everything that moves."

"Oh really? So I'm not special? Thanks for the newsflash. You really know how to make a girl feel good. "

"Garcia, I-"

"And kindly don't come into my lair and call yourself my man when you're only saying it to chase away a guy who actually might ask me out sometime this century. I don't appreciate it."

"I didn't mean to piss you off."

"Well you did." She looked away from her computer at him and then said, her tone lightening, "The only thing saving you is the fact that you look so damn sexy all sweat slicked like that and the idea that you came straight to see me without even stopping for a shower does put all these ideas in my mind about just how close I am to seeing you sweaty without that t-shirt on so.....I will forgive you but watch it. Your over protectiveness is all sorts of sexy but not all that helpful to my dating life."

He gave her a small grin and said, in a soft and sweet tone, "Sorry. I just don't like that guy. He rubs me the wrong way."

Her eyes danced with amusement at those words. "I wonder why? "

Derek moved behind her chair. "Know why I came in here?" He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead "For this." And then he left to go get a shower and changed.

He didn't think Penelope would like it if he told Alex Santos to back the hell off yet that is just what Derek wanted to do most. It wouldn't be fair to her though. Derek knew he had to either make a move or shut his mouth when some other guy took the place in her life that Derek wanted for himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the month Derek invited Penelope to a baseball game. They had a four day weekend and he didn't want to go that long without seeing her. So he ordered the tickets online and then talked her into going with him, though she had little knowledge or interest in sports.

They went to see the Baltimore Orioles play. Their stadium is located about an hour and a half from Quantico. Closer to two hours away with traffic but Derek didn't mind. More time to flirt with his baby girl.

They had been at the game for a while when he bought her a hat from a vendor that was walking by. Sticking it on her head he said "Baby, you can't go forgetting your sunscreen."

"Sorry. I'm sure I won't burn though. Its kinda overcast today."

He gave her a look that said he wasn't taking any chances. She spotted a hot dog vendor and called out to him. Then her and Derek argued about who would pay for that until she got up and handed the guy the money.

Penelope gave Derek his hot dog. "Smile, cupcake, you can't win every time. Besides, why should you pay? I make more than you do."

"Say _what_?"

"You didn't know that? There is only one All Knowing Oracle. Keeping her costs big bucks."

"Hmmm. How do you even know what I make?"

"All knowing," she drug the words out.

Just then the crowd exploded in cheers. Penelope looked all around and then asked "What happened?"

"A grand slam home run."

"Oh...yay."

Derek rolled his eyes and chuckled at her lack of enthusiasm. "What am I gonna do with you, Garcia? You got to get out of that fantasy world and spend some more time out in the sunshine with your boy."

"As opposed to staying up late curled in my bed typing away to Santos?"

Derek focused on the game. "If I had you up all night in bed I'd think of something more fun than typing for us to do."

"What? Watching sports recaps?"

Derek busted out laughing and then started to tickle her. "Do not make me punish you in front of all these people, Garcia. There are children here."

Their fun was halted by their cells both going off. Derek groaned and looked at his phone. "We gotta go to work, baby girl."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note-**_I'm pretty sure Elle joined the BAU right when the show started but for the purposes of this fic she was working with them before hand. I do believe canon is that they had other agents that were killed in Boston in early 2005 but since I don't know their names I'm not going to use them._

**Future Wifey **

**Chapter Four**

**August 2004**

The conference room table was covered with boxes, papers and Chinese take out containers. It was just after four am.

Derek yawned.

Penelope was sitting next to him with her cell phone out, typing away. His yawn made her look at him. She said "Baby, maybe you better just call it a night and get a few hours of rest then look at this with fresh eyes."

Derek was supposed to be sifting through information on bombings to find a common thread. "I'm almost done with these case files."

She set down her phone and walked behind him. Talking hold of his shoulders she massaged them. "You're whipped. How can you even concentrate?"

"I'm all right, Garcia."

She yawned. "This place is hell on my sleep schedule."

He looked up at her. "Thanks for keeping me company. I appreciate it very much."

"You never have to ask me twice to stay up with you all night, Hot Stuff."

He rubbed his hands over his face. "The signature is here. I'm just missing it."

"Let me see."

"You become a bomb expert when I wasn't looking?" he joked

"It can't hurt to look...." She flipped through some mundane photos and then came along one of a victim. "Oh my!" She threw down the photo.

Derek flipped it over. "Sorry, baby. Its pretty gruesome, I know. But the way the bomb damages a person or car or building can tell me a lot about what kind it is."

Penelope sat back down. She checked her phone, typed something, and then told him "I'm just glad you got off the bomb squad. Not only would we have never met but you'd be risking getting blown to bits everyday. Unacceptable, handsome."

She typed some more into her cell while he flipped open a new box of evidence. Looking at her he asked "Doesn't Santos sleep?"

Penelope rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he must. He looks damn good each day and that wouldn't happen if he never got any shut eye."

"He's texting you this much about that _game_?"

"Actually I'm texting a hacker friend from California. Its not as late there, you know. So you can relax, Mr. Jealous, and focus on your task at hand."

After another half an hour he laid five pictures on the table and showed her how he had found a similarity in those bombs. She took down all the info about those cases on a notepad.

When they were packing up the boxes again she said "I hope me hanging around here didn't distract you and make this whole thing take longer."

"Nah, I work better with my baby girl around."

"You do?"

He flashed her a grin, picked up the boxes, and said "And its not that I'm jealous as much as it is that I'm concerned Santos won't treat you right. You deserve the best."

"I know that but I just don't know if I'm going to get him or not." With that said she left the conference room.

They got the boxes back into the evidence room and then Derek walked her to her car. He kissed her forehead. "Text me when you get in safe, okay?"

"You're so overprotective."

"Hey, I get to be if I want to be, okay? You're precious to me, sweetness."

She gave him a tender smile as she got into Esther and then drove away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek had to spend the last two weeks of the month in Alabama on a case. It started to wear on him to be so far away from Penelope for that long. He noticed she wasn't taking it that great either.

One day she complained "When will I ever get to come on a case with the team?"

He told her "Its not all its cracked up to be. They put us in crappy hotels half the time and we have to double up. Reid talks in his sleep and Gideon snores. I couldn't convince Hotch to let me share with Elle or JJ either."

"Frat rules and all."

"Hey, I don't need bureau rules to tell me not to go there. I got my own set that spell that out just fine."

"Oh yeah? Tell your Goddess all about these rules. Could one of them be stopping me from seeing your gorgeous body sans clothing?"

"Believe me, baby girl, you'd be happier with me in those fantasies you cook up in your sexy mind than in reality. I'm just not ready to be locked down yet."

Next he heard her voice go cool on him, something he always hated. He seemed to stumble into saying the wrong thing to her sometimes and then had to try and backtrack his way out of it.

She asked "In the eight months I've known you have I ever said one word about wanting to lock you down?"

"Garcia, I didn't mean-"

"Because I don't remember offering you anything past some hot, kinky, bendy fun. Do you remember me trying to trap you into being my one and only, Morgan? If I remember right its you who goes home with anyone he wants at the bars but can't stand for me to even text message a hottie who has no problem saying he is into me. Or am I remembering it all wrong and I've been trying to handcuff you to me for life?"

He rubbed his forehead. "I was just saying what I always say. I don't know why its making you jump down my throat today. I'm not ready for a relationship. I never lied about that."

"That is perfect, Morgan! Because the last person I would try to have an adult relationship with is a man like you who thinks making love is a four letter word. Enjoy your next hook up. But, just so we are clear, it won't be me!"

She hung up on him.

He let out a groan. He was hating this case more and more by the minute. He really needed to get back to Virginia and make things right between him and Penelope. He needed to see her every day, see her smile, her pretty brown eyes, those gorgeous red painted lips and he needed to be able to touch her again.

But now she was pissed at him. For the first time his baby girl was fuming mad at her Hot Stuff and it had him worried. Very worried.

He wondered if Santos was using this time that Derek was away to make his move. And if, after this fight, Penelope would finally let Santos get with her- the way the Spanish agent who called her nicknames in his native tongue had wanted to do from the start.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few nights later, when Derek was still stuck in Alabama (or _This Hell Hole_, as he had dubbed it now) he went to the hotel bar to drown his miseries.

Elle found him down there and sat next to him. "Hey, if you're gonna get wasted do it right." She ordered shots of tequila for them.

Derek shook his head, in misery, but downed two in a row. "Hotch will kick our asses tomorrow if we show up hung over."

"Not like we're doing any good down here. We're chasing our damn tails and I'm sick of it."

"This unsub is a disorganized psychotic spree killer. We should have been able to get him by now. Instead we're one step behind and people are paying for it with their lives!"

"So is that what this pity party is about?"

He downed another shot. "Its not a pity party. I'm just fed up with this bull shit."

She ordered a coke, paid for it and then took a drink. "Can I ask you something personal?"

He raised an eyebrow.

She went on "What's the deal with you and Garcia?"

He forced a smile. "What I do behind closed doors stays behind closed doors. Its not affecting the team, is it?"

"No, not at all but everyone noticed how, the last couple days, she's been all business with you and that's not the norm. It coincides with your mood going into the shitter. It doesn't take a Reid to figure out what that equals."

"A Reid?"

"A genius."

"Yeah, well, uh....I guess you could say she's pissed at me right now. It will blow over."

"You sure about that?"

Derek just downed another shot and then got up, threw money on the bar, and walked away.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek was never so happy to get back to the BAU as after that case. Though he was a little nervous about seeing Penelope he kept telling himself that he could smooth over her hurt feelings.

Because the alternative was not something he could even think about- losing her light from his life. Just the last four days of not flirting had tortured him slowly till he was itching to see her smile at him again. Hear her joke and laugh. He couldn't face never having that again.

He headed straight for her computer lab and found her dressed in black pants and pink shirt. Not as sexy as her dresses but she looked like heaven on earth to him in that moment. "Hey, baby girl, I'm finally in this zip code again and I thought I'd stop in to see my favorite girl."

Not looking at him she kept typing on her computer "Hi, Morgan. Welcome back."

"The team is going out for drinks-"

"I have a lot to do here. Its going to be a late night."

"Oh...well...how do you feel about some company?"

"No thanks. You need to rescue Clooney from the kennel."

Tenderly he asked "Hey, hard head, do you think you can stop typing for five seconds and actually look at me so I can apologize properly."

She turned around her chair and he crouched in front of her. He winced at how she looked like she had been crying for days and not sleeping. He could tell she was stressed when he saw her on the computer screen but this was way worse in person. He wondered if she had broke down in the last few hours because her eyes were red.

Knowing she was this upset tore at his heart. Before he could speak she started to talk really fast.

"No need to apologize for anything, actually, because I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think its best if we just wipe the slate clean and start over from scratch."

He grinned, as relief flooded him. "That works for me, sweetheart."

She said "Scratch. No nicknames. No flirting. Just professional. Like it should have been all along."

Derek swallowed hard and stood up. "Oh...yeah...sure. Okay, Garcia, if that's the way you want it."

"Its the way I need it."

"Fine. No problem."

"Okay, good."

He motioned at the door. "I better get going. You sure you don't want to join us at the bar?"

"Not this time. I'm going to be working for a while and then I'll play my fantasy online game till I crash from exhaustion."

"All right...well...uh...get home safe. Text me when you get in, bab-...._Garcia."_

"Don't worry about me, Morgan. I'm not your problem anymore." She sat back down and looked at the computer screen again.

He walked out with his heart down in his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Future Wifey **

**Chapter Five**

**September 2004**

If he wasn't such a stubborn jackass, Derek Morgan finally decided about a month after going on a 'break' with Penelope Garcia, he would already have made up with her, be spending his nights making love to her and not have to, ever again in all his life, see Alex Santos all up on her.

Like he was having to do right now in the break room at work.

Damn did he hate Santos. He really did. That guy knew dang well that Garcia was into Morgan- even if she was still acting strictly professional with him- but Alex kept up his slow and steady routine of trying to win her over anyway.

And in the last month Morgan feared Santos may be getting somewhere.

Now Morgan leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee, and watched Santos with one hand on the wall and Penelope standing between the wall and Santos' body as he whispered in her ear and she laughed. Derek felt his blood boil.

But there was no way he was going to show it. He sauntered out of there as if he didn't give a good damn what she did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santos smelled good. Looked good. Had perfect white teeth and a good amount of muscles. He was certainly one fine man. Penelope liked the fact that he was eye candy, smart and fun to be around. A good buddy. But Santos was no Morgan. Far from it.

There was just something about being near Derek that made her body flood with heat, her heart turn over, and her whole attention go to him. Even with Alex laying on the charm Penelope had been sneaking looks out of the corner of her eye at Derek.

He gave her a cool look that revealed nothing. Except it was a little too control. There was no humor in his eyes. Derek not being in the mood to crack a joke or laugh it up said something was weighing on his mind.

_Good_, Penelope thought as Santos kept chattering on about how much fun he had the night before when they went to the bar, as friends, _Let him miss me. Asshole. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle sat on Derek's desk. "Guess it was fun while it lasted, eh?"

"What?" he snapped, his mind still on how close Santos mouth was to Penelope's ear, and then sighed. "Sorry." In a neutral tone he asked "What was fun while it lasted, Greenway?"

"The good mood Garcia always got you in." She smirked at him. "Guess she's getting Santos in a good mood now."

"Funny," he said, bitterly. "I got to get back to work."

Elle stood up and walked to her own desk. "I always wondered if you did have something going on with her. I wasn't sure. Now its obvious you did and you screwed it all up, which sucks for the team, because you were never easier to work with then after she showed up."

"Just drop it. You don't know what you're talking about. I'm just the same as ever." He flashed her a faked smile. "Now get on that paperwork so we can get out of here. You're gonna be my wing girl tonight."

"Wing _woman _you mean."

Derek chuckled. That was what he needed. To get out to the bars and have some fun. Garcia was having hers with Santos and Derek would have his too.

Problem solved.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You got to be kidding me," Derek muttered as his good time was cut severely short that night at the bar.

He was on the dance floor with Elle. She was always a good buddy for him. Knowing she had feelings for another guy made her a safe person to hang out with. Derek had been finally relaxing, after getting a couple of shots in him, when Penelope and Santos walked in together.

Derek stopped dancing. His eyes locked in on them. Elle looked over her shoulder and frowned. She left the dance floor and headed for the bar, with a frown on her lips. They ordered more shots and then Elle told Derek "You owe me big time."

She walked off to Penelope's table, chatted up her and Alex, and then asked Alex to dance. He put his hand on Penelope's arm and grinned "I'm a one woman man, chica."

Elle turned to Penelope. "Would you mind? Morgan is in the worse mood tonight. Spare me from dancing with him another time. Please. Just let me borrow him for one song."

Penelope grinned. "Sure, sweetie, if he don't mind then I don't mind."

"But-" Santos started before Elle threw in a "Great, lets go!" and grabbed his hand.

Once they were dancing Morgan came over and took Alex's seat.

She turned her eyes to him and they hardened. "Should have known what you're up to."

"Baby girl-"

"What did we say about nicknames?"

He winced. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm fine. If I need anything my date will get it for me. Right after your date brings him back."

"You getting serious with him?"

"Not yet but he wants to be. What's it to you?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Just want to see you happy, Garcia."

"Well you know what I want," she looked deep into his eyes and heat flared between them. "But we can't always get what we want, right, Morgan? We've been over this already."

"This isn't working for me."

"Poor you."

"Come on. You aren't happy with the way things are, either. It shows. Nothing gets by me, Garcia. I'm trained to see what you ain't saying."

"And yet you suck so hard at seeing what I feel. Like how I just want you to leave ma alone so I can enjoy spending this evening with my smoking hot date."

Santos came back, with Elle trying to coax him into another dance but he wasn't having it, "Meija, how about you take a spin with me?"

Penelope answered "I don't dance but thank you."

Alex glared at Derek. "Morgan."

"Santos."

Derek stood up. "Well, I'm about to take off. Good to see you, baby girl. Make sure you text me tonight when you get in like usual. You know I can't sleep if I don't know you're safe."

Santos' eyes widened and he looked between Morgan and Garcia. Derek walked off with a smug smile on his lips. Even if Penelope gave up all the other things they shared she still sent him a nightly text saying she was safe and sound and getting ready for bed.

That night his text read: _U R a jack ass_.

Derek laughed. Well at least she wrote him. It was something.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Derek got his first e-mail from Penelope, that wasn't work related, in a month. It read: _If you think you ruined my date you didn't. He's a bigger man than that. A very big man, if you catch my drift._

He glared at the words and wrote back: _Don't make me come in that office and prove you didn't do anything with that guy last night._

She wrote back: _How do you plan to do that, Mr. Profiler? Interrogate it out of me?_

He wrote back: _Your eyes give you away, sweetheart._

She wrote back: _Sweetheart me again and I'll use some hand-to-hand combat moves I learned from a hunk who SUCKS on you._

Derek busted out laughing.

He wrote: _Bring it on. Tonight_?

She wrote: _Your gym_?

He wrote: _Be pretty in pink_.

She wrote: _Prepare to feel my wrath_.

He wrote: _Prepare to feel my....._

She wrote: _Such a damn tease_.

He wrote: _Elevators at ten minutes after six. Dinner afterwards_.

She wrote: _Gym and that's it. You don't think you're out of the dog house, do you? And I haven't made up my mind if I want my Big Man yet_.

He wrote back: _Baby girl, don't lie. See you in four hours and twenty one minutes_.

She wrote back: _Four hours, twenty minutes and counting, Hot Stuff_.

Derek couldn't stop smiling as he worked for the rest of the day. When she walked by his eyes stayed on her and he drunk her in, almost feeling beneath his fingertips how it would feel when he had her on that mat at his gym. Damn he missed this woman.

No woman had ever gotten under his skin like this. He was consumed by her. And he liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Future Wifey **

**Chapter Six**

**September 2004**

Penelope and Derek walked off the elevator and into the parking garage. She said "I'll drive myself. I need to stop at home for clothes."

"Cool." He walked her to her car and she unlocked it. Derek touched her arm. "Thank you very much for spending time with me tonight."

The soft and intense way he said those words made her shiver. Yet she didn't want to completely melt for him. She wanted to remember that they could only play together. He didn't want more.

Would playing be enough for her?

She turned to look at him and her eyes softened as she saw the stark need in his. Saw just how he missed her. When she didn't say anything back he leaned close and brushed a kiss on her forehead. Instead of moving back he let his lips graze down the side of her face and then he pressed a kiss to her jaw, before straightening.

Derek walked to his SUV before Penelope could react. When they pulled out of of her parking space he beeped his horn at her, playfully, and she smiled into the rearview.

Hmm. Maybe absence had made his heart grow fonder.

She wasn't trying to push him for that when she ended their flirtation. She honesty just wanted space to get over her crush. But it hadn't worked. Derek was more than a sexy fantasy for her and more than someone to flirt and tease. He was a friend who she missed.

And the only one who made her feel overheated from a simple look across a room or just hearing his voice on the other end of a phone. He was the one she couldn't resist.

It use to hurt to think he could resist her but now she was starting to believe he was just as hooked as she was. Good. About damn time he realized that.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek never in all his life had such an intense emotional reaction to kissing someone's jaw. It was as if his body was a live wire as he tenderly pressed a kiss against Penelope's soft skin.

It felt amazing to know she would not push him away. And it felt big. Really big.

He was grinning from ear-to-ear when she came out of the locker room at his gym. "All right lets get all this aggression out of you. I want my sweet lady back and I want her back pronto."

"I know one way to put a smile on my lips."

He bit his bottom lip for a moment as he stared at her. "That would put a smile on both our lips."

"You've been such a bad boy. I don't know that you deserve a mood booster of that magnitude."

"Part of the package deal for you getting what you deserve."

She motioned with her hands for him to _Bring it on_. "Lets go. I'm eager to see what you've got."

He showed her some more moves, all of which had their bodies pressed together. He was behind her. He whispered in her ear, with his hands around her waist, "Pay attention, Garcia, cause I want you safe when I'm out of town. If anyone ever harms a hair on your head he is a dead man when I get my hands on him. I'll rip him apart limb by limb and that's for starters."

She shivered and then Derek taught her how to break out of a hold by twisting an arm.

Finally Penelope was red in the face and breathing shallowly. She moved away from him. "I need to hit the showers, Hot Stuff."

"Got room for one more?"

She laughed. "Now that would be a scandal here at this gym. You would get your membership revoked for sure. Besides you know I don't like to be watched by strangers."

"My shower has lots of room and lots of privacy."

Their eyes held for a long moment. He broke the silence and asked "What do you say to that?"

"I've got a man. That's what I say." She walked into the locker room and Derek stood there, completely deflated.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in the parking lot of his gym, leaning against her car, as she stood in front of him, Derek asked "You get a good laugh tonight, Garcia?"

"No, but I did work up a good sweat."

"Can you just tell me why you're fucking with me this way?"

"I've always been honest with you about what I want and what's going on with me."

"Like you were honest about sleeping with him last night? You know you're not letting that guy touch you so what's with these mind games?"

"You think I won't let anyone but you touch me?"

Quick as lightening he jerked her between his legs, as he leaned on the car, and murmured, his eyes hot with lust, "I know it."

Penelope arched against him. "That right?"

"Stop playing with me, woman."

"Why? Its so fun."

A grin curved his lips, ever so slowly, as he tried to keep looking serious. "Say it," he dragged the words out.

She smirked. "What's that, baby?"

"You don't have a man. He's just panting after you but you won't let him get any."

"No, I've got a man." Her fingers tapped down the middle of his chest to his abs and then her hand flattened there. Her eyes searched his. "Don't I?"

Hearing that Derek took her mouth in a tongue tangling kiss and, in that moment, he didn't ever want there to be a doubt again who this woman belonged to. She might have played him but she played him good enough to get him as hers for life.

And he was happy to take the fall for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kissing him was as intense as she ever imagined. Penelope had been going back and forth in her head about what her and Derek could be but the pull was just too strong. If he wanted her then she wanted him and they were going to do this.

They would just have to see where it led. She wasn't expecting anything. Better to not build up her hopes for more than sex and a good friendship. Meaning she didn't expect him to be saying "I love you," or offering her a ring, which was fine. She was young still and hot sex could certainly be enough.

Just because she didn't have any family and really needed to feel like she belonged to somebody did not mean that the guy she slept with had to be that lifelong someone. Derek wasn't into all that commitment stuff and Penelope vowed she'd never push the issue.

She'd just let them have fun. Because, man oh man, was it delicious fun to have his lips on hers. He tasted like the gum he chewed: citrus. A sweetness that matched his nickname.

Letting out a soft moan she pulled out of their kiss. Titling her head, she let her eyes meet his. "Your place or mine?"

"Ladies choice."

She smiled at him. He was the cutest man ever. So sweet and funny and soulful. Irresistible.

Penelope told him "Take me home with you, Morgan."

He grabbed her hand and ordered. "Leave your car. Its safe enough."

She giggled wildly at how he didn't want to let her go for a second. They got halfway to his car and he stopped to kiss her some more. There in that parking lot they shared more kisses before Derek ground out "Damn, woman, what the hell took us so long to do this? Move, now, get your fine ass in my ride before I take you right here."

They hurried to his SUV. He opened her door and she got in. He jogged to his side of the vehicle and got in. Immediately he leaned over and kissed her again, pressing her back against the door.

That was the start of a sexy and fun, emotional, intense, life changing night for them where they had sex in three rooms of his house and then nearly again against his front door the next morning.

Derek kept going till she was screaming his name, even as the all too familiar ring tone sounded through the air, and then slid his fingers out of her underwear. "Damn it."

They both knew that ring tone.

Penelope was panting. He loved seeing her like that. All night long they had been all over each other. The connection they shared was stronger than he'd ever known before.

Red faced and slightly sweaty, leaning back against the door, she said "Sorry, baby," since they had no time for him to have any sort of release that morning.

He gave her a tender kiss. "Sorry? After all the good loving you laid on me last night, Garcia. Don't even say sorry to me. Just say when it will happen again."

"Wish I could answer......now." She smiled as she went into his arms, feeling limp and tranquil now. Her phone started ringing next. "But no can do."

"Soon?"

"We'll see."

"Baby girl!" he cried playfully.

"Soon!"

They both laughed. He went to check his voicemail and she headed to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Future Wifey **

**Chapter Seven**

**September 2004**

Derek called Penelope when he was working his latest case. She answered in a sultry tone, knowing it was his cell phone number on her caller ID at work, "Office of the sexiest hacker you'll ever meet. My body is your playground and I can't wait till we can play again. How are those scratches on your back doing, lover? Need mama to soothe-

"Garcia! Uh....you're on speaker. Hotch and Gideon are here."

"Um! Hello, sirs. Anyway, what can mama...uh...I...do for you?"

Derek told her what they needed. After she gave them the information he said "You rock my world. Bye, sexy!"

She hung up with her face hot and memories of last night swimming in her head.

XXXXXXXXX

A few days later Derek got back to town. When he got to Penelope's office he paused, let out a short breath because his heart was beating fast at the thought of seeing her, smelling her, touching her, kissing her and smiling at her, laughing with her, and generally everything that she could do to him that no other woman had a chance in hell of pulling off.

He knocked on her door and called out. "Brilliant and beautiful, can I enter your kingdom?"

A minute passed and he heard rustling around. The door flew open and then she jerked him inside. Penelope cried "We are so busted! Oh my God!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, its okay."

"Its not okay! You remember that sexual harassment seminar we had two months back as well as I do. We signed that paper saying we understood the rules and would abide by them but what do I do? Have sex with your sexy self and lose my mind!"

"Baby girl, don't sweat it. Hotch isn't mad."

"Really?"

"Its cool. He almost swallowed his tongue but he didn't get pissed. You do an amazing job and he doesn't want to lose you from this team. Since you came along you make it easier for us to catch these unsubs. We get home faster and have more successes. I think he'd let you say whatever you want to whoever you want as long as you can work your magic on that keyboard."

She was still fretting. Wringing her hands she said "Maybe that's true but still we better stop."

He raised an eyebrow. "Stop? You gotta be joking, woman."

She playfully slapped his chest. "The phone sex! Not the sex sex. Duh. Come on, Morgan. You don't tear up your lotto ticket if you win the jackpot and you don't kick a sexy stud muffin like you out of bed for nothing. Be for real."

He moved close to her and whispered "And you don't let a Goddess go for nothing, for real. So what are you doing tonight? Me?"

Penelope chuckled and said "You never told me you can read minds, sugar."

They didn't kiss because they were at work but the chemistry was bouncing off the walls. There was something in the way that they looked at each other that was hotter than most people ever came across in all their lives.

And they both knew it now.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek and Penelope fell into her apartment, kissing desperately, and started to rip their clothes off. She only had her shirt and shoes off when he scooped her up off her feet and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down, giving her a long look as he got down to just his boxers.

When his lips met hers again she was underneath him. Her hands roamed his chest and back.

She had pig tails in. He gently took them out and then kissed her neck, murmuring, "Missed you so much, baby."

Biting her bottom lip she wrapped one leg around him and pressed him closer to her. "Missed you more."

"No way," he said, grinning as he nipped at her ears. "That's crazy talk."

"Argue and you won't get no loving from this Goddess."

"Penelope," he breathed into her ear in a serious tone before adding "yeah......right." And then he started to tickle her and she squirmed all around, squealing and laughing.

Derek went slow that time. Kissing her chest for long minutes and drawing moans out of her, laying on his back so she could kiss and suck on him, and then finally pulling her on his lap and joining them together.

Their eyes held as they started to rock against each other. Those brown eyes of hers felt like home now. And they had for all the months they knew each other. He just could finally admit it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek went out on another case and came back five days later. He found Penelope and Santos talking in the bullpen.

Trying to seem like he didn't care he grinned "There's my sweetness! Hey, girl."

She turned and smiled. "Welcome back, returning heroes," she greeted the whole group of agents.

They each said hello back to her and nodded at Santos.

Santos touched her arm. "Later, Meija. You stay beautiful." He sauntered off with a grin on his lips.

Derek watched him go. He simply raised an eyebrow at Penelope and then walked to his desk. She went to her office.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek felt like being childish and having a fit about that damn, pesky, not able to see reality, always sniffing around Alex Santos being near his baby girl again-meaning Derek would go home alone that night- but he wasn't able to resist the idea of being with Penelope again.

He wanted to be around her more than he wanted to be mad.

So he headed to her office after he was done with his paperwork. She was playing her computer game when he knocked and she said he could come in. "Do you think you ought to play that here?"

"I'm running updates. Its harmless. I'm addicted anyway."

He kissed her neck. "Give that game up, baby, and come play one we both like."

She smiled sweetly. "That is such a tempting offer but, I'm afraid, one I must pass up, my gorgeous man candy. This just isn't a good night for that for me. Sorry, sugar. But you'll survive on your memories I'm sure till the next time I give you all the loving that hot body can handle."

"All right, baby doll." His hands massaged her shoulders. "Wanna share some dinner at my place?"

She looked up at him and their eyes held for a long minute. "Okay," she said in her cutest tone that was filled with adoring love and amazement.

"Good deal, girl. Now, while we wait on those updates, show me how you play this silly game. Next time you need a partner for it you can look in my direction."

She chuckled. "You hate this kind of stuff."

"Hush. Show me."

Penelope spent an hour teaching the game to Derek. Then they left work. He went home to deal with Clooney. She drove to the grocery store and bought food then went to his place. Together they cooked, ate dinner, loaded the dishwasher, watched the news and then she yawned. "Walk me to my car, sweetness?"

"Nuh-uh, I want my baby here with me tonight. We got two days off and I don't like sleeping alone. Not when I've got a sexy Goddess for a girlfriend."

She teared up, slightly, and looked away. He kissed her cheek and murmured "Say you'll stay."

"No where I'd rather be, my love."

He grinned and then they shared a sweet kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note- This chapter is a month after than the last one.**

**Future Wifey **

**Chapter Eight**

**October 2004**

"You staying over?" Derek asked, in a silky smooth tone, as he watched Penelope set dishes inside of his cabinets.

"I could really use to clean my apartment. I'm never there when you're in town and when you're gone I work 18 hours a day."

"But, baby girl, what's more fun? Cleaning or cuddling?" He then warned, in a teasing tone, "Don't you dare tell me you gotta think about it, woman."

She grinned. "For a guy who told me, over and over, not to dare lock him down you seem pretty good with what we have. Not that its anything like being locked down but you know what I mean."

He walked over to her and pinned her against the counter, by placing his hands on the counter. His voice was low and husky when he said "I'm more than good with this, Garcia. I'm loving it....." Quickly he added "And I love you, believe that, baby girl."

He searched her eyes for what she would say to his first confession of love.

Raising a hand she stroked his cheek. "I love you, too, sweetie. You're my everything."

Tears came to his eyes and he quickly brought his lips to hers, hauled her onto the counter, pulled her underwear down her legs and soon he was taking her right there, letting the emotions of the moment flow into an intense love making session.

XXXXXXXXX

JJ told Penelope, one day when they were hanging out at JJ's rented house, "I think it'd be hard to trust a guy like Morgan."

"Why do you say that? Have you caught him in a lie or something?"

"I don't mean at work. I mean dating wise. He's got the worse reputation. Don't you worry?"

"Nope. Not even a little."

"Why not? Its not that I don't like him, I do, I just wonder how you know he's faithful."

"I just know him. I know he values what we have too much to cheat on me. And I know his morals won't let him or me down."

"You took a big risk by getting with him but I'm glad you found love. Now if only I could be so lucky."

"Well Alex is available."

JJ made a face. "He's another player! No thanks! I like a homebody. That way when I'm off work I know just where to find him."

"He'll come along, Jayje. Who knows maybe you met him already or maybe you will tomorrow. But he's out there just waiting to be with you."

JJ gave Penelope a smile and they kept flipping through the magazines they were reading as they hung out on a lazy Sunday afternoon.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek was away on a case. When he was computer conferencing with Penelope he saw Alex in her office. Later he called her, when he had a break, and asked "Can't that guy get it through his head you are taken? Do I need to tell him to leave my girl the hell alone, especially when I'm out of town?"

"I wouldn't advise it unless you want to re-learn what its like to sleep alone. I can have friends. I never so much as kissed him. We're buddies. I can't help if he used to want more."

"Why is he always around? Its pathetic the way he follows after you."

"You don't really think anything is going on, do you?"

"Baby girl, I wouldn't accuse you of anything. I know you're my sweet girl and you love me."

"So trust me. Really trust me, Derek."

He let out a long breath. "He's the one I don't trust."

"I'll fix him up with someone. Would that make you feel better, sweetness?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Done. JJ already said he's not her type. What about Elle?"

"Not gonna happen. She's already into someone."

"Oh!" Penelope cried, excited over this bit of gossip. "Tell me who? Do I know him?"

"My lips are sealed. But you keep searching for that perfect woman for your buddy Santos so he can get over his useless crush on my woman. He's hitting on my future wifey and I ain't having it, baby girl, you hear me?"

Penelope was rendered speechless.

"Garcia?"

"Um....got it. Gotta go." She sat there in a happy daze. Future wifey. Her boyfriend was the best! He said he would never fall in love but he fell and it was for her.

Now he was in so deep and getting in deeper every day. She was following him down and it felt so good to take this fall.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope freezing up on the phone freaked Derek out. He stared at his phone for a long minute and thought about calling back. He decided to let it go. Hopefully she wasn't mad at him for bringing up that he was annoyed about Santos being around her.

Really he just hated how Santos was back in Quantico and Derek was on the road. He knew nothing would ever go on between them. Penelope looked at Derek with such love and he couldn't imagine that the only woman he trusted in the whole world, as far as giving her his heart, could cheat on him.

But he knew Santos wanted her. So it would be great if Penelope could convince that guy to start dating someone, anyone, else.

It was later that same day that Derek got back to the office. He was tired from chasing down an unsub. Heading straight for Penelope's office he knocked and went inside.

"Sweetheart?" he asked, checking her mood.

"Oh, my handsome man has returned. Yum. You look like the most delicious chocolate treat. I'd love to lick you till you're wet and then lick you dry before starting all over again, letting my dirty mouth show you just how much you were missed."

"Woman, you're making my knees weak. Come give me some loving." Since they were at work they just hugged. Derek buried his face in her blonde curls that had pink streaks in them.

XXXXXX

Penelope ran down the hallway at the hospital. She spotted Hotch. With wide, terrified eyes she looked at him.

Derek had been injured while working in Baltimore. It was nearly two hours she spent on the freeway to get to the inner city hospital. She left her cell back at work because she left in such a hurry and hadn't gotten any updates on his condition.

She heard about him being shot in the worse way. He wore a radio attached to his chest at some times. Today he had it on and she heard the gun shots, which wasn't all that unusual, but then she heard "Man down! Morgan! Stay still. EMT are on the way."

She was sobbing by the time she got Reid on the phone and found out Morgan was shot in his arm. Reid said it wasn't that bad.

Not that _bad_?! Her man was shot! _Shot!_

Penelope was so frantic and, at the same time, mad at the unsub who dared to shoot Morgan. What if he made it so Morgan was disabled? What would her fine, perfect, strong hero do then? He'd be devastated. She would stick by him through anything though. She just couldn't stand knowing that he was injured. It hurt her so bad. She needed to see him to reassure herself he would survive.

Hotch said "Garcia, he was just grazed. He'll be released soon."

"I need to see him. Please, sir. Take me to him. I know we're not supposed to be dating because of the frat rules but we are and I love him and I just have to see him, right this second. Please!"

"Of course. Come with me."

Hotch lead her to the room that Morgan was in. His shirt was off and his arm was bandaged up. As soon as he saw her he murmured "Baby.....come here." When she got by his side, with tears spilling out of her eyes, he said "I'm fine, mama. I'll be home tonight."

"How dare he shoot you!" she cried, outraged.

"Reid shot him right afterwards and he died on the scene."

Her lips quivered as she asked "You're really okay?"

Since Hotch had left them alone Derek was able to give her a tender kiss "I'm more than okay. I'm in love with the most beautiful, precious, sweet, and fierce woman in all the world. If the guy who shot me wasn't dead I wouldn't let you near him because I bet you'd rip his head off."

"I'd take him off the grid and see how he liked that!"

Derek grinned. "I bet you would, sexy girl. Now give me some more sugar. Your man needs TLC."

They kept kissing till Reid came strolling in and jumped at the sight of them kissing, though he knew they were together, "OH! Sorry. I'll....just....hallway."

Derek laughed. "Kid, its fine. Get in here. Garcia wants to thank you for saving my life today. I do too. Thanks, man. You got me home to my baby girl another day and that makes it a good day, no matter what else went down."

Penelope smiled and Reid just nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Future Wifey **

**Epilogue**

**May 2008**

"_Garcia, I'll tell you what you are to me. You're my God given solace. Woman, you promise me one thing, whatever happens, don't you ever stop talking to me."_

The moment they see each other again is intense. Even though his shoulder hurts like hell and cops and firefighters all around, dealing with the burning ambulance, for Derek it's the most romantic moment of his life.

Penelope had gotten a ride downtown from Rossi. As soon as the black SUV stopped she jumped out and rushed over to where Derek was sitting on the back of an ambulance. Using one arm he hugged her as she cried against his neck.

She whispered, in a mad tone, "You almost died on me!"

"Never, woman, don't you know I want to live to raise babies with my baby girl?"

She gave him a teary look.

Morgan said "I should have asked you this a long time ago. Smack me cause I've been a fool. But...Garcia....would you make an honest man out of me and marry me? I can't live without being your husband any longer."

He had let his fear tell him not to rock the boat in their relationship. Every time it got to a Christmas, birthday or Valentine's Day it was easier and safer not to ask her to be his wife. They were happy and doing good and, even if he wanted them to be married, he was comfortable with just going on as they were. She lived with him. They felt married.

Then tonight happened and he almost died. Now almost married wasn't enough. He wanted a ring on her finger, her last name changed, and those babies they always joked about to be growing inside of her and then resting in his arms months later.

Derek Morgan wanted it all. He could be dead right now and have missed out on his chance to be her husband. He wanted the world to know this is his woman. This is his heart. This is his sunshine and his sanity.

He wanted to shout it out from the top of a building. "I LOVE THIS WOMAN!" but he settled for whispering it to her instead on that busy, smoky, New York City street. "I love you, baby girl, and I need an answer now. What's it gonna be?"

"What took you so long?" She gave him a bright smile. "I would have said yes this time four years ago."

He smiled and gave her a tender kiss. "Thank you very, very much, sweetheart." Then he raised an eyebrow. "Wait. We weren't dating this time four years ago. You forgetting when I made you mine?"

"I made you mine, handsome, lets get that much straight and, no, I've forgotten nothing. I would have married you before we ever kissed. You're my super fox stud muffin supreme. I know a good thing when I see it.....and I know you're the best thing to ever happen to a tech kitten."

Derek kissed her again. "You saved my life tonight, baby."

"Don't you dare take that kind of risk again! I need you here. I need to have the life you've promised me. I need to have our babies and I need to have you, you infuriating, noble, brave, noir hero, you!"

He smiled widely. "I'm not going anywhere, mama. This man is on lock down and he loves every minute of it." He bent close and kissed her nose. Their foreheads rested against each other and they stayed there, holding each other, as the chaos around them raged on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**March 2010**

Derek was sitting at his desk, reading a forward joke from Alex Santos. That guy used to work his last nerve but he didn't mind him anymore because Alex now lived in New York City, was married and had two kids with a third on the way.

On the screen popped up an IM message: _My sweet tooth is kicking in. I need sugar and I need it now. You're my favorite flavor. This is an emergency, Hot Stuff_!

Laughing to himself he got up from his desk and went to his wife's office. On her desk was a picture of their six month old daughter. She stayed in the daycare center in the building when Penelope worked, which was only 30 hours a week. She had an office at home that could connect to the FBI and she could work from there too.

Derek knocked on the door and called out "Special delivery for a Mrs. Baby Girl Morgan."

She purred "Come in and lay it on me."

He pushed open the door and lounged against it. "You do know we've been at work only forty five minutes right? You already need a fix, mama?"

She shrugged and smiled. "My name is Penelope Garcia Morgan and I'm an addict. My drug of choice is my gorgeous Adonis husband, who puts the wet in my dreams."

He chuckled, came into the office, closed the door, walked up to her chair, pulled her up to her feet, pressed her flush to him and asked "How glad am I that Hotch is the unit chief again?"

"Don't say Hotch when we're getting it on."

"Hotch."

"You are in trouble! No sugar for you."

"Fine. Have it your way. I'm not the one who's all hot from this morning and needs more. I'm good to go. Bye, baby. See you around."

As he went to leave she grabbed the back of his shirt. "Take another step and I'll have to tell our daughter why I kicked you in the butt today. For being mean to Mommy."

Derek turned back around, pulled her close and kissed her. "Mmmmm, you make being married hotter than being single ever was. Don't know what I was thinking not marrying you right away. Its so sexy when you lose it like you did this morning and you never could do that till you had my last name."

"You saying I wasn't good in bed all along, mister?"

"You were phenomenal. The best I ever had, when you were my hot firecracker Garcia, but, woman, now that you're my Penelope Morgan you are better than ever."

She smiled. "I've hit my sexual peak, according to Reid and something he read somewhere."

"Don't say Reid when I'm loving up on you."

"Reid!"

"You're getting spanked tonight. Count on it." Derek smiled and left her office. He felt like the luckiest man ever born. Who else got to have a woman as fun as Penelope as their wife, brightening up their every day and steaming up their every night?

No one else. That's who. Just him. He beat out Santos but it was never really a contest. As Penelope tells him all the time, she was his just as soon as he decided to keep calling her baby girl.

That clinched it. Derek made the choice to love her when he called her that for the second time. He said he never made a choice. It was natural. She was just his baby girl and he knew it all along, even before he knew how good it would feel to be locked down.

**THE END**


End file.
